The Kindest People Have the Darkest Secrets
by floranabubrosis
Summary: What do we really know about Flora dove. The sweet, kind girl that you thought you knew had the darkest secrets imaginable. Will her friends find out the truth before its too late. READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this my first story so be nice please I'm only 13.

Flora Pov

**_Dear Diary_**

**_I can't believe I still keep a diary, a 16 year old girl keeping a diary. That's just plain crazy, but my life is crazy, not that I'm complaining. There's just a few things wrong with my life..._**

**_1. My father works on a cruise ship so I don't see him that often._**

**_2. I live with my abusive uncle._**

**_3. My uncle killed my mother._**

**_4. And I get bullied._**

**_So yeah my life is a bit crazy but I wouldn't change it for anything. Here are some good things about my life..._**

**_1. I have 11 awesome friends. The Winx: Stella, Bloom, Musa, Layla and Techna. Then there are The Specialists: Brandon, Sky, Riven, Nabu, Timmy and of coarse the hot and hunky Helia._**

**_2. I am a straight A student._**

**_3. My friends have my back._**

**_These are the good things about my life, if i didn't have my friends I would have killed myself long ago._**

**_I think its time to call it a day diary._**

I put my diary back in its box and then I put the box in my secret drawer. I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear the front door bang open, I know what's about to happen and I know there's no way to prevent it, but I quickly run over to my closet and hide anyway. As I hear the thunderous footsteps coming up the stairs I wonder how bad I'll get beaten this time. It feels like my heart is about explode as I see my uncle come barging into my room, nearly knocking the door right off its hinges with the amount of force he used to opened it. The minute he looks over in the direction of the closet I know I'm done for.

He comes running over in my direction at full speed, he yanks the closet door open, he doesn't even stop to look at me he just grabs a bunch of my hair and forces me out of the closet, he flings me over to the side of the of a sudden I can feel a horrible burning in my back, then I figure out its a lighter, he's burning my back with a freaking lighter. "This is what you deserve" he said in a booming voice obviously drenched in alcohol"You are worthless no one loves you, no one ever will". I know what he says isn't true because I have my friends and they will always be there for me. I start passing out due to the pain of the lighter.

Next day

When I wake up I realize 3 things

1. My back is absolutely killing me

2. There is someone at the door.

3. I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY

I quickly change into a pink one sided top and lightly faded ripped jeans for school, It's a good thing the burns are on my lower back.I rush downstairs and open the door to see Brandon, Sky,Riven and Nabu.I smile sweetly at them desperately trying not to to show any signs of pain."What are ye doing here" I ask

"Remember, last Friday we said we would drive you to school" Riven said trying to hide the worry in his voice but not succeeding."Oh yeah, sorry I forgot" I say as I grab my book bag from the counter and head towards the door" Lets go"I say trying to change the subject.

Next chapter will be review


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter enjoy.

* * *

**Sky pov**

Something was definitely wrong with Flora, she wouldn't forget we were collecting her when she put so much trouble into convincing Riven to let us use his car.

_**"Rivennnnnnnnn please please please let us use your car, if you don't let us use your car we'll have to walk"Flora knew he couldn't look her in the eye, once you look into Floras puppy-dog eyes you're done for."Yeah come on Riven you don't want us to walk, now do you"said Brandon with a pretend sad face."No"Riven yelled,they've been asking him for hours already."This is your fault Riven,I didn't want to do this but"Flora said but stopped for dramatic affect"PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE"Flora was saying really loudly but was interrupted by Riven"Fine I'll take ye, but shut the hell** **up"**_

As I looked back at Flora again, it was like she was in a different world,she looked so spaced out.I looked over at Nabu(who was driving)and could tell he was thinking the same of a sudden I was brought out of my thoughts as I seen Stella running up to the car screaming "Snukums"at the top of her lungs.

We all got out of the car and joined the others but I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

**Flora pov**

I already knew Helia wasn't going to school today and that meant 2 things...

1,The girls would leave me alone to go with the guys.

2.I would have to walk to my first class alone.

I still had to do my locker,so I decided to go to my locker which wasn't on the same corridor as the rest of my friends.I was walking to my locker when I suddenly got pushed into one of the other lockers,I look up and see no other than Krystal."Oh look, if it isn't the orphan"said Krystal.I didn't even look up,I just pushed her out of the way and walked over to my locker which of coarse has to be right across the way from Krystal."Hey where do you think your going bitch"called out Krystals boyfriend Ryan.I kept on ignoring them until I heard Krystal say"Ryan can't you see she's going home to cry to her mommy,oh wait she doesn't have one".I knew Krystal was right behind me so I took a swift turn and slapped her full force on the face,she looked at me for a moment in complete shock."YOU FUCKING BITCH"she said,and tried to slap in the face but ducked and she ended up hitting my locker I'm about to turn around I am met with a swift punch in the face and hit my head of the locker I look up and see Ryan,just as he's about to punch me again he was interrupted by a load yell of"RYAN,KRYSTAL,FLORA,WHAT DO YE THINK YOUR DOING"we all turn around and see the vice principal glaring daggers at us."Detention"she of a sudden I feel quite dizzy,but I just ignored it and decided not to argue with the vice principal (Griselda).

I manage to get through my first three classes with my spliting headache,but when it came to break it just vanished,thank I met up with the guys we decided to go to the canteen on the 1st floor,sadly we were on the I was walking down the stairs my headache came back full force ,next thing I knew I was tumbling down the stairs and there's yelling and screaming.


End file.
